


Ursine, Part 2

by Jeminy3



Series: Ursine [2]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Anxiety, Shapeshifting, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeminy3/pseuds/Jeminy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tumblr: http://jeminy3.tumblr.com/post/106191586503/ursine-part-2</p><p>A while ago I started writing a fic based on the werebear emmet/werelego au. Seen here: http://jeminy3.tumblr.com/tagged/werelego-au</p><p>Essentially, in this AU master builder powers have been replaced with were-creature/shapeshifter powers, much like the Bloody Roar series.</p><p>This is the second part. We meet Vitruvius in the equivalent of the 'entering your mind' scene.</p><p>Features: anxiety/panic mentions, serious wyldstyle and vitruvius interaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ursine, Part 2

"See? I told you. He can't do it. He's not a shifter. He's not even a hybrid!"

"Well of course he can't do it if you keep _saying_ he can't do it. Have a little faith, eh? There must be _something_ we haven't tried yet..."

 The old wizard was rummaging through yet another box full of odds and ends, picking out various devices and knick-knacks, studying them with his hands, then throwing them aside, adding to the already numerous piles of bits and bobs that littered his crowded living space.

"We're wasting our time, Vitruvius." Wyldstyle quipped again, leaning against the closest thing to a bare piece of wall she could find, arms crossed, visibly frustrated.

"Now, now, we'll be alright. Just let me find something..." Vitruvius trailed off as he tested another noisemaker that made odd bird sounds.

Emmet had been quietly sitting on a small stool, uncomfortable with the weight of the Piece on his back, for the past hour while the old man had tested all manner of sights, smells, and sounds on him using all sorts of random things from around his strangely decorated room. He'd said he was trying to find the "trigger for his animal form" since he couldn't "change into it by himself", but of course, nothing worked.

Once again Emmet had stated over and over than he was a completely normal person who couldn't do that sort of thing even if he knew what any of that stuff meant, but once again, no one was listening. Instead he'd had to sit through having a blind man shoving random pictures and smelly jars filled with gross mush into his face. Several times he'd had to stifle a laugh from the ridiculousness of the whole thing.

"Ah, I don't think we've tried these... here, Emmet." Vitruvius turned to him, holding out a small dish filled with - uh oh, pine needles. He could smell them from here. Emmet bristled immediately, holding up his hands in refusal. "O-oh no, don't..."

Vitruvius withdrew the dish, puzzled at the reaction. Emmet cleared his throat, starting again. "I uh... I'm sorry, those things make me sick."

The old man blinked his unseeing eyes. "...They do?"

"Uh, yeah... I have...allergies. Yeah. I'm allergic to pine." Not entirely true, but sufficient.

"Oh! Okay. Sorry." Vitruvius seemed to understand immediately, chucking the dish aside unceremoniously with a clatter. He turned back to search through more junk as Emmet heard an exasperated groan from Wyldstyle nearby.

"Look, Vitruvius..." He glanced to his side to see her standing away from the wall, hands raised mid-gesture, as if finding the right words to get through the wizard's apparently thick skull.  "Okay, call me crazy, but what if maybe, just _maybe,_ Emmet's right about this whole thing?"

Finally, someone was making sense.

Vitruvius kept rummaging, feigning ignorance. Wyldstyle cleared her throat and continued, undeterred.

"Y'know, maybe he really _can't_ change. Maybe it's like he said, he's just an ordinary human and he found the Piece on accident? Maybe... it didn't _really_ choose him..."

Vitruvius' movements slowed at her words, eventually freezing into a hunched over position. Wyldstyle suddenly grew very somber, shoulders slumping and voice lowering. "Maybe... maybe the prophecy was... wrong..."

"No." Vitruvius suddenly bolted into an upright position, staring straight in Wyldstyle's direction, his voice unusually deep and serious. "Don't even suggest such a thing. I know what I said all those years ago, and there's too much at stake here to doubt ourselves now. The Piece chose him, so there _has_ to be something special about him."

He paused, letting out a breath. His voice was softer when he spoke again.

"We _have_ to make this work, Wyldstyle. He's stuck with the Piece and human or not, he's our only hope now. We just have to _believe_."

There was a heavy silence. Emmet could only sit and observe the tension choking the room, musing over the words just spoken - he was _stuck_ with this Piece thing? "Like it or not"? He looked at his feet, suddenly feeling the weight of a world-saving destiny on his shoulders. It was nearly suffocating.

He feared his anxiety flaring up again until the silence was finally broken by Wyldstyle letting out a sigh.  "Alright. Whatever you say, old man." She said it in an almost affectionate way, the words more of a term of endearment than mockery. She was even smiling.

Vitruvius smiled back in response, almost chuckling. "Good. Now-"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud banging at the door, sounding not unlike a hard metal fist clanging against hard wood.

" _'Ey! Piano man! Open up!_ "


End file.
